


Mark Your Territory

by carpethefanfics



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Marauders, Marauders era, NSFW, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Smut, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9771437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpethefanfics/pseuds/carpethefanfics
Summary: Sirius awakes to the sound of the shower running & can’t stop the thoughts that flood his mind, thoughts of who is waiting for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this quote.
> 
> “Spread my body like a map. Mark your territories with kisses,  
> And claim them with your teeth. Tell your tongue to go to war  
> For that sweet spot between my thighs. I yield, you conquer  
> Hands above my head- I’m yours  
> Defenselessly.” 
> 
> By stranger-lover
> 
> Enjoy.

  * It’s like music to his ears when he wakes
  * His eyes lazily blinking open
  * Catching sight of the orange and yellow light that has engulfed the room
  * The soft way it shines from the window as the sun begins its ascent into the sky
  * Greeting him, greeting _them_ ****
  * And all he can hear is running water
  * The bathroom door connected to their bedroom ever so lightly ajar as he flicks his eyes to the right
  * If he had turned his head to the left of the bed he was sure the space where Remus laid would be vacant
  * And just the thought was causing his arousal to stir
  * Pictures of Remus running through his mind as if on a reel
  * Memories of moments before
  * Moments like this when Sirius had padded into the bathroom groggy with sleep
  * His eyes eventually registering the reflection of Remus in the mirror
  * Remus’ strong, calloused hands slick with soap running over his frame
  * Water travelling down the curve of his hip
  * Down the sharp angle of his shoulder
  * Over the small dip of his back
  * Sirius couldn’t stop himself from just standing there all those times
  * Just watching Remus as he lifted his arms
  * As his fingers slipped through the curls of his hair
  * Shampoo and bubbles running down his neck
  * The arch of his broad shoulders
  * The flex of his bicep 
  * Sirius could feel himself hardening as the seconds ticked on
  * As the flashbacks sped through his head
  * All he could seem to think now as he rustled himself from sleep was that he was in _desperate need_ of a shower
  * His erection was already straining against his stomach when he flung himself from the bed
  * The cold air around him making him move even faster
  * He found his way to the bathroom door quickly 
  * Pushed it open enough to slip through
  * His eyes finding exactly what they needed, exactly what they wanted
  * His bottom lip caught between his teeth as he stood frozen
  * His breath hitching as he stood just before the shower door to admire
  * The light like a spotlight covering Remus in a warm glow
  * The clear glass barely even a barrier, barely _ever_ a barrier  
  * There were his hands smoothing soap over his strong thighs just as Sirius pictured
  * Running upwards over the muscle of his lean stomach as Sirius remembered
  * Moving across the planes of his chest where familiar red marks dotted the skin
  * Sirius’ feet carried him to the door before he could think twice
  * All the blood in his body rushing lower
  * His hand grasped the handle in earnest 
  * His nose assaulted by the scent of Remus’ shampoo
  * His erection now aching to be touched
  * ‘ _Rem’_
  * Remus’ golden eyes turned to him 
  * A soft and not-at-all surprised smile on his lips
  * He had known Sirius would come, he _always_ knew
  * And Sirius couldn’t bring himself to speak anymore
  * His hands reaching out for Remus
  * Grasping his shoulders, pushing him back
  * Trailing his fingers down his soft skin to his waist as their mouths locked
  * _‘Sirius’_
  * As their tongues wove together
  * The taste of Remus was still fresh on him from the night before
  * And the image of Remus quaking beneath him
  * His forehead slick with sweat
  * His hands grasping at their bed sheets as he moaned Sirius’ name
  * All of it was driving him forward now
  * His lips travelling down Remus’ neck
  * Nibbling and biting and sucking as Remus tilted his head back
  * His hands gripping Remus’ ass
  * Pulling him roughly against him
  * Their hardened cocks rubbing together
  * A breathy gasp from Remus’ lips as Sirius dug his fingers harder into his skin
  * Swiveling his hips
  * Rutting against Remus as his lips marked his neck
  * As he littered his chest with possessive bites
  * He wanted to feel Remus inside him again, just like he always did
  * _Feel his tongue inside him_
  * Whenever Remus brought him to the verge it was electrifying
  * The arch of his back
  * The feeling of his hands pressing into Remus’ chest
  * Raising himself up and driving himself back down
  * Remus meeting him with every jerk of his hips
  * And Sirius was glad to tease him to bring it out
  * The spark that set Remus on fire when they were together
  * All Sirius had to do was keep doing what he was now
  * Starting slow, letting his hands unwind him
  * Faintly running his fingers along the underside of his cock had Remus tensing his hands, bucking his hips
  * Sirius’ tongue running down his chest made Remus hold his breath
  * Sirius kissing him, kissing him  _everywhere_ but where Remus wanted him to kiss
  * Sirius knew Remus would be mouthing _more_ and _please_ and _fuck_ before he realized what Sirius was doing
  * His cock leaking for Sirius to let him take him
  * Ready for the wolf inside to take over
  * **To mark his territory**
  * Remus could feel it
  * Feel himself desperately wanting to press Sirius up against the wall
  * And knowing that that was exactly what Sirius wanted made it _better_
  * Remus ran his fingers threw Sirius’ hair as Sirius lips dragged over his collar bones
  * As Sirius’ fingers softly wrapped around his cock
  * Never enough pressure, never enough to bring him his release
  * Remus grasped his curls pulling him up
  * Moving fast enough to tighten around his wrist
  * Pinning his hands above him before Sirius could catch his breath
  * The excitement of what was to come sending waves through their bodies
  * The deep growling in Remus’ throat that told Sirius to stay put, told him do what he was _told_ hit him straight him
  * Remus would drag his hands down Sirius’ arms before flipping him
  * Peppering kisses down his spine as he pressed him harshly into the wall
  * The only contact his throbbing member would get for a while
  * His fingers moving down to run along the crease of Sirius’ ass
  * He could feel Sirius tense, watch as his hands became fists before he had even slid his fingers inside
  * And it was so slow, so agonizingly
  * The touching was too soft
  * But the sounds Sirius made when Remus started
  * When he heard Remus get on his knees
  * It made it worth every second
  * The heat of Remus’ tongue against him was nearly enough to send Sirius over every time
  * The feeling of his fingers moving inside him
  * One
  * _And then two_
  * But he knew it was only the beginning, that it had _barely_ just begun
  * The images he conjured in his mind of what it looked like to have Remus on his knees for him had him throbbing
  * Holding the pleading in his throat
  * Knowing Remus wouldn’t budge if he rushed
  * He had only seen Remus like this a few times
  * Times when Sirius had teased him to the point of anger
  * And Remus had to pull him into a public restroom or an alleyway
  * Grip his wrists tightly
  * Delve into his mouth
  * Trail down his open shirt, torn buttons and hastily shoved down jeans
  * Just to show him that he was the only one that could do this to him
  * That he **needed** Remus
  * The one whose tongue had his knees shaking and his heart pounding
  * Whose hands tightening made Sirius push against him just that much more
  * And every time he _desperately_ wanted to see Remus in front of him
  * Twist his fingers into his golden curls
  * Melt at the sight of those devilish amber eyes looking up at him
  * Not just see what his mind had conjured
  * He wanted memories of Remus’ strong hands gripping at his ass, spreading him apart 
  * His face moving hot and breathy against him, working him open
  * All he could do was feel as he lost himself in Remus
  * His tongue hot and wet
  * ‘ _Please Rem’_
  * He couldn’t stop the words, couldn’t stop the pull in his chest
  * But the heat disappeared at the sound of Sirius begging
  * But he could still feel Remus’ fingers as they stilled
  * And the sound of Remus coming to his feet made his skin tingle
  * Remus’ mouth was now against the shell of Sirius’ ear
  * His cock pressed harshly, **purposefully** against Sirius’ ass as his fingers worked at him again
  * ‘ _Remus’_
  * His nails making crescent moons in his wet skin
  * ‘ _Did you say please?_ ’
  * Remus knew what Sirius wanted
  * But he loved to hear him say it, loved to know he could bring him here **begging for it**
  * ‘ _Rem just- fuck- would you-_ ’
  * Sirius’ voice was heavy, his breathing labored
  * His thoughts such a jumbled mess he wasn’t sure how he could form a coherent sentence
  * ‘ _Say it Sirius’_
  * ‘ _Merlin, Rem-’_
  * _‘Say it.’_
  * _’Fuck me Remus, fuck me!_ ’
  * It was all Remus need to hear
  * ‘ _With pleasure_.’
  * Remus slicked himself with the lube they kept in the shower
  * Water never enough to get him all the way in
  * And he lined himself with Sirius’ hole
  * The sound of Sirius’ greedy moans causing his cock to twitch
  * He pushed forward slowly and Sirius was gasping out a jumble of words, the last being his name
  * ‘ _Remus’_
  * Before he had gotten all the way in 
  * Sirius always tried to push back against him
  * But Remus grasped painfully hard at his hips
  * Pulling back to tease him
  * And then surging forward to the sounds falling from Sirius’ lips
  * ‘ _Fuck’_
  * He couldn’t stop himself once he started
  * Sirius was so tight around him, clenching to keep him going
  * His hips snapped against Sirius as Sirius arched his back
  * As Sirius’ forehead pressed into the wall of the shower
  * The hot water still running over them
  * Remus’ skin was on fire as he continued
  * His lips moving and sucking on Sirius’ neck
  * His teeth biting down against the soft flesh just to hear Sirius cry out
  * To have Sirius throw his head back against Remus’ shoulder as the moved together
  * ‘ _Harder Rem … faster’_
  * Breathless panting and deep groans
  * Remus obliged
  * He could feel it in the pit of his stomach
  * The hot coil tightening
  * And he knew Sirius was close
  * He reached around him
  * ‘ _Yes’_
  * As he grasped Sirius’ strained cock
  * His fingers running against the sensitive head
  * His thumb sliding over the slit
  * His wrist twisting, the pressure building
  * Sirius’ moans so loud in his ear he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold on
  * ‘ _Rem-’_
  * ‘ _Cum for me’_
  * And he did
  * Letting the feeling of Remus inside him, pressed up against him bring him to the edge
  * The feeling of Remus’ lips running over his shoulder, his fingers wrapped around him 
  * The build up in his mind brought him shooting out against the shower wall
  * _‘Remus’_
  * The sound of Sirius’ voice was agonizing
  * And the feeling of Sirius spread open for him
  * Tight and hot and crying out
  * **_Overwhelming_**
  * Remus felt the coil in his stomach let go
  * ‘ _Sirius’_
  * Blinding white behind his eyelids
  * His nails digging into Sirius’ hips, his lips still latched onto his neck
  * Their panting intermingled with the sound of the water
  * Remus collapsed against Sirius’ back
  * His heart pounding as he rested there, his chest heaving
  * The feel of Sirius’ wet back against his chest
  * ‘ _Good morning’_
  * He pulled himself out, straightened himself up
  * Sirius smirked between pants
  * His arms were heavy, his head dazed
  * ‘ _Morning’_
  * Sirius turned around slowly as Remus pulled back
  * Not ready to be free from Remus’ arms
  * Not ready to feel the moment end
  * He caught Remus’ lips as he turned
  * Not sloppy this time
  * Not the deep and heated need he had before
  * The want for as much contact as he could manage
  * It was much more languid now
  * A soft pressure, a sweet mind-numbing touch
  * Remus moved his hands down Sirius’ body
  * Pulling him closer as the kiss deepened
  * And he could feel Sirius smiling against him all the while
  * Their lips moving gently together
  * Sirius’ hands resting against his waist now
  * A gentle grasp, a reassuring hold
  * Remus threw his arms causally over Sirius’ shoulders just as they pulled back
  * ‘ _How about **real** breakfast this time?_ ’
  * Sirius smiled
  * ‘ _Only if you’re cooking’_



**Author's Note:**

> Again you can find this at
> 
> http://carpethefanfics.tumblr.com/post/157261976192/mark-your-territory
> 
> Thank you!!


End file.
